


Scaredy Glitch

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [10]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti is being a cat again, Anti plays tricks on people again, Anti purrs, Cute, Dark gives good hugs though, Fluff, M/M, Then he gets spooked himself, all the egos, they go to a spooky place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Purring Anti - Scaredy Glitch"Imagine Anti being a scared kitty bc smth happened? IMAGINE THE CUTE"-Plutonic_5A cute one-shot from a... I don't even know if this was a request or not but it involves Anti being a cat and noone can stOP ME AHA ALL ABOARD THE CAT TRAIN





	Scaredy Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my college essay due today; glad to see I have my priorities in check ;3
> 
> I stayed up until 2 am, then went to bed only to wake up early and finish writing this and only then did I start writing my actual 100 point essay.  
> What is sleep?  
> I wrote this... instead of sleeping... and hw... that's how much I love kitty Anti someonehelpmeplease

“Is everyone ready?” Dr. Schneeplestein called out above the sound of the others all chattering with one another.

Today, both the Ipliers and the Septics were going out to a fair of sorts. It was an abandoned sight, no one stepping foot there for many years, which used to be a carnival with rides and all. Though the egos had no problem with going to a public place with normal humans, they liked visiting more quiet places since they didn’t have to worry about hiding their presence and could freely use their abilities without repercussions. 

In addition, in order to fit with the spooky theme of them all visiting an abandoned carnival, they all agreed to wear costumes as well. It gave them all an excuse to goof off.

Anti, of course, decided to dress up as a cat. They were very easy costumes to find and he honestly just wanted to see Dark’s reaction to him wearing a tail now. He decided to wear his glow in the dark ears for it, seeing as it was night out, and didn’t care much for clothes as he wore his usual black shirt and ripped jeans. He clipped on the fluffy black tail to the back of his jeans and decided he might as well mess around with the make-up the outfit came with when he got the tail and added a small black circle to his nose as well as a bit of eyeliner. He added three small whiskers on each cheek and smirked slightly at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the room to join the others waiting by the door.

He found Dark and tapped his shoulder to get the older to turn around and finally see his costume. The older ego blinked in surprise as Anti swayed his hips slightly side to side to get the tail behind him to follow the movements. He watched as Dark pursed his lips and finally let out a heavy breath, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Aw, Darky doesn’t like my outfit?” The glitchy ego teased, bringing his hands up to curl in front of his chest as he imitated the popular cat pose. “Or rather… you like it too much.”

“I could very well think of an excuse to keep you and I from going to the carnival grounds with the others.” Dark said lowly as a threat. “If that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Oh c’mon, you wouldn’t be that lame.” Anti huffed a laugh. “Besides, we can do whatever it is you’re thinking afterwards. But first… what happened to wearing costumes for you?” Anti said, gesturing to the older being wearing a suit, as usual.

Apparently the outfit was a costume, even though Anti couldn’t tell the difference between that and any of the other suits Dark wears. The older being stated that it is an old design that belonged to a character on a show he used to watch, which also happened to be a black and white series, making Anti snicker at how fitting that was.

Once everyone was ready and waiting by the group, costumes and all, they traveled to the carnival grounds together. It was past midnight, skies dark and temperatures cool, but the air was quiet and there wasn’t another being in sight as the group walked through the old entry gate to the area.

“Ooo, spooky.” Bing hummed as he looked around the shadowy figures of the old machines and rides.

“Do you think any of these would still work?” Chase mumbled as he peered over at one of the rides covered in spiderwebs.

“The power hasn’t been connected to this place in years.” Henrik huffed.

“I bet I could get some of it running.” Anti said, leaning over on Henrik’s side with a smirk.

“Even so, these things haven’t been used in that time either, so just because it is on doesn’t mean it’ll still work.”

“I want to go see that fortune teller machine these carnivals always have.” Marvin added to the side.

“I’m going to climb the Ferris wheel!” Jackie added as well, grinning in anticipation.

“That’s dangerous; you’re going to get hurt.” Dr. Iplier frowned, shaking his head.

“Why don’t we spilt up in small groups so everyone will have time to do what they want but won’t be alone in case something happens.” Wilford suggested.

They spilt into groups of three or four, though Dark and Anti were the one group of two. Dark didn’t have anything he particularly wanted to do and instead was content spending the time with the other ego. Anti on the other hand, being the mischievous being that he was, wanted to play little pranks on the others.

The first target was Marvin’s group, going over to the old fortune telling machines with the half animatronic characters in glass boxes. The group was peering into the glass, eyes squinted to try to get a better view of the dark figures, and fiddled with the sides to see if they were loose enough to take off. Anti quietly approached the machine, keeping his stance low as to prevent the others from seeing him, and carefully glitched for a second to appear on top of the device. When he saw Marvin approach it, leaning closer towards the glass to look into it like he did the others, Anti placed his palm flat on the top to add a bit of his strange energy to it, feeling it spark a little under his fingers until the device sprung to life in a flash and the animatronic being groaned incomprehensible noises.

Marvin jumped back, yelping at the sudden movement and shuddered at the robot’s corrupted voice box, too old to work properly now. He looked up when he heard laughing and found Anti sitting on top of the machine, arms crossed and head tilted back a little with a grin.

“Anti.” The magician scoffed and walked over to join the other two in his group.

“What.” The glitchy ego said with a smirk. “This night is _supposed_ to be a little scary.”

“Well go scare someone else.”

Next, Anti chose the group with Wilford and JJ who were near the mini game area. They had fooled around with the ring toss and made their way over to the milk bottle towers when Anti glitched over to them, hiding on the roof of the set up like before, and was about to start knocking over the bottles until a voice announced his presence there and made them look up to see him.

“Aw, no fair.” Anti pouted when he saw Host standing to the side with his calm composure.

“Oh, were you going to try to scare us?” Wilford perked up. “I’m kind of curious now.”

JJ shook his head no, not wanting to know what Anti was going to try, causing Wil to laugh a little before turning to see Dark standing farther off to the side and waved to him.

Anti moved on after that, finding the other groups and playing little pranks and jokes to try to scare them. He managed to startle most of them, chuckling at their reactions all the same, and they eventually all met back together in the middle of the park.

“Well, this night was certainly interesting.” Jackie said with a huff, glancing at Anti.

“I make things fun.” The glitchy ego said with a smirk.

“Fun? Is that what that was?” Chase added, clearly teasing.

The group started walking together again as they all complained about Anti’s tricks, though it was easy to tell they weren’t mad; it was a spooky trip to an abandoned carnival area after all. Anti included his own complaints such as Host ruining one of his plans while others like Google didn’t realize what he was doing was supposed to be frightening in the first place.

The group then came across the fun house, covered in more spider webs than the other attractions, but intriguing none the less. Anti gasped and ran towards it, looking back at the others for a second before dashing towards the entrance while yelling about wanting to go inside. He didn’t wait for the others, running into the first room and twirled around in an exaggerated manner. As he ran into the next rooms, he found the large mirrors that distorted his image, smirking at his funny reflections and spun around more. He felt himself loose his balance for a second, stumbling backwards and held his hand out to hold himself since he thought he hit one of the mirrors but he didn’t feel anything and regained his balance soon enough. He goofed off in the rooms for a bit longer before reaching the exit and running back out into the open, circling back to the entrance to return to the others only to see the area was empty.

He stood alone for a second, turning around to see if maybe the others all went into the fun house as well, but when no one came out from either the entrance or exit areas, he started getting skeptical. Then a thought came to mind and he rolled his eyes, letting out a relieved breath as he started walking around the building.

“Haha, guys, very funny, you got me.” He called out to the air, not knowing where the others were. “You’re all hiding as a way to get me back for messing with all of you. Ya can come out now.”

There was no reply, though Anti waited a bit to let them get out of their hiding spots, but there was still no sign of the others. The glitchy ego frowned, looking around a bit more and still convinced that the others were still hiding, still trying to scare him, but he started to notice that things seemed a little out of place. The air was quiet in an eerie way, no winds blowing and no crickets chirping or owls calling out. It was cold in a subtle way, almost like there wasn’t life; there was no warmth or coolness, only a lack of temperatures existing. Everything seemed to be lacking colors as well, looking more faded, and Anti would’ve joked to himself about how it reminded him of Dark and his old black and white t.v. shows if he wasn’t in this weird situation.

He walked over to the mini game area, arms crossed as he waited for someone to jump out at him and yell “surprise” or anything of that nature. He started getting unsettled as the minutes went by with no sign of his group, but it only got worse when he felt a strange prickle under his skin. He frowned more, looking down at himself and tried to glitch over to the Ferris wheel to at least get somewhere high up to scan the area, but watched as nothing happened.

He started to honestly get worried now; something was screwing with his abilities and he couldn’t teleport away. He flicked his hand to the side, trying to summon one of his knives, and stared in alarm when his hand was left empty.

“Okay, guys, if you’re out there, this seriously isn’t funny anymore.” He called out but highly doubted that any of them were behind this now.

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and shot his head up, seeing something crawl out from behind one of the buildings that clearly wasn’t one of the other egos. It didn’t look to have a clear form, shapes shifting between loose shadowy figures that reminded Anti a lot of those odd monsters from that one ink game he’s seen Jack play. He started seeing more of them appear, staying low to the ground like the first one and slowly approached him.

Without his usual abilities, Anti was left more defenseless than he wanted to think about, and on instinct let his claws come into view as he glared at the faceless figures. He growled as they got closer, taking careful steps backwards, but as more of them started appearing, he wasn’t able to keep track of them all as one of them reached out and grabbed his arm. He hissed and clawed at the creature with his free hand, feeling his claws strike against the creature which felt like swiping at a pool of water. He shook his hand free, shoving the creature away from him before he quickly turned around and started running. He watched as more of them seemed to keep coming out from the sides, following slowly, but still just as ominous. He called out for the others, wanting to find at least one of them, and felt his breathing pick up and heart race faster when he started thinking that he may be stuck here alone with these creatures.

The never-ending spawn of these creatures started making it harder for Anti to keep running, having less ground to get to without encountering one of the beings. They would latch onto him when they got close enough and the glitchy ego felt his skin prickle more when they touched him, like the fuzz of numbing medicine, and quickly clawed at them to get them off as he darted away. He found a small building with a pile of junk by the side of it and hastily climbed the pile, hearing it clatter under his feet as he pulled himself up onto the roof. The creatures follow him, reaching the walls of the building and pawed at it, some trying to climb the pile while others climbed on top of one another.

Anti growled louder, falling onto all fours as he clawed at any of the creatures that made it up to him. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as he started running out of ideas. There were too many of these faceless shadowy creatures for him to fight off and he didn’t have any of his abilities to help him escape. His eyes would dart around the carnival, seeking out the familiar face of anyone, and he felt his chest start to ache when his breathing started getting too fast. The creatures kept multiplying, crowding around the building as more started reaching the top of the roof, causing Anti to back into the other end where it was blocked from an obscure obstruction.

He looked up from the pile of creatures to then see another figure approaching him, faster than the other beings and more human looking. He growled at that being as well, teeth bared and eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. He then felt a rush of air as he swayed to the side slightly but watched as the other smaller creatures fell over and off the roof, their piles falling as well.

“Anti!” He heard a voice call out and realized when the human looking figure got closer that it was actually Dark.

Anti felt the tears in his eyes fall in a small streak as he darted off the roof of the building and jumped down towards Dark, running into the older being’s arms and clinged to him.

Dark wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up to hold him as the glitchy ego buried his face into the other’s chest. The older being didn’t say a word as he ran back towards the fun house, somehow avoiding the strange little creatures as they entered the building to find the mirror room again. Anti lifted his head up just in time to see them go through one of the mirrors, watching the world around them ripple for a split second before everything returned to normal.

Dark didn’t let him go as they slowly walked towards the exit, eventually returning out into the open again. Anti immediately noticed the difference, feeling the cool breeze against his skin and the subtle sounds of the night return, even noticing how much light the moon actually provided since the other world he was in didn’t have moonlight.

“Anti! There you are.” Wil called out as he walked over to them. “What happened in there? Did you get lost or something?”

“He somehow ended up in a mirror world.” Dark answered, looking down at the glitchy ego still clutching onto his suit. “I’m going to take him back to the manor.”

Wil’s eyes widened in surprise but nodded and said he’d tell the others.

Dark and Anti returned home then, sitting in the living room as Dark set the other down next to him on the couch. The older ego wiped the smudged tear stain on Anti’s cheek, silently asking if he was okay, and looked down at his arms that were red from where the creatures grabbed onto him.

“They touched you?” Dark asked, seeing Anti nod quietly. “Those things were lifeless creatures, thus they seek out beings that have any sign of life energy to take it for themselves.” The older explained, rubbing gently at the younger’s arms. “You’ll be fine now, they didn’t do anything that’d cause permanent harm, but it’d help if you had something to help you ‘regenerate’ if you’d call it that.”

Anti thought for a moment, wondering if he had anything like that, then remembered how Dr. Schneeplestein kept a collection of things for the septic egos and there was a battery of sorts there for him. He told Dark about it and the older took the two of them to the doctor’s room. Anti sat on the small bed in the room, watching quietly as Dark looked around in the cabinets for the battery object Anti had described, and when he found it he gave it to the glitchy ego as the sound of others entered the house.

“I’m going to see Henrik, okay?” Dark informed as he left the room to find the doctor.

Anti sat alone, holding the object of energy in his hands for a few seconds before his head snapped up when he thought he saw movement across the room. He clutched onto the battery, eyes shifting from side to side, fearing that one of those creatures found a way to get to him here, and felt his unease start to grow once more.

He didn’t want to be alone here. He didn’t feel safe here.

 

…

 

Dark informed Henrik about what had happened and the doctor confirmed that the battery object Anti had should help, but he wanted to see the other just to make sure everything would be alright. However, as the two of them entered the room, they found that it was empty.

“This is where I left him…” Dark frowned.

“Oh, he’s probably being stubborn or he may just want some sleep.” Henrik hummed softly. “I’m sure he’s fine though.”

Dark nodded as the two of them called it a night. He quietly walked up to Anti’s room, guessing the other would be in there, and opened the door carefully in case the other was in fact sleeping, but the room was empty.

“Anti?” He called out, getting no response.

He left the bedroom, looking around the house a bit and asking the other egos who were still awake if they saw him, but they all shook their heads no.

Dark walked back to Anti’s room, standing alone as he thought about where the other might be. He knew the younger didn’t like to admit he was scared, so it was difficult to tell sometimes when he was worried or afraid, but whenever the glitchy ego was scared enough to want comfort, he always went to Dark.

The older ego hummed and traveled back to the manor, going up to his room and opened the door there only to see an empty bed and no sign of the ego there either. He was about to go downstairs to ask the others if they had seen Anti, but a thought stopped him as he looked back to the bed. He walked over to it, looking at its soft blankets and simple pillows, then kneeled down to lift the bottom of the blanket up and look underneath.

He saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him, figure huddled back against the wall, and the shadows of the bed along with the small stream of light that entered from where Dark held up the blanket made Anti’s accessories stand out to appear like he really was a cat hiding under the bed.

Dark silently reached a hand underneath, gesturing for Anti to come out, and watched as the younger ego slowly moved his hand to grab Dark’s. He carefully got out from under the bed, still holding Dark’s hand, but didn’t look the other in the eyes once he was sitting on the floor, instead staring down to the side. Dark took the battery from his other hand, setting it on the bed before he picked up the younger ego and took them to the connected bathroom. He set the younger onto the counter then grabbed a clean washcloth, getting it slightly damp before moving to wipe at Anti’s face, cleaning off the make-up that still lingered. He brought the cloth up to Anti’s nose and huffed lightly as he booped it, hoping it would ease some of the tension from the younger.

“It’s okay to be afraid sometimes…” Dark said softly after cleaning the black make-up on the other’s nose.

Anti frowned at that but didn’t say anything, letting Dark move on to clean the whiskers off.

“If people didn’t get scared anymore, then you wouldn’t have anyone to play those tricks on.” Dark continued.

“Yeah, I scare _them_ ; I don’t get scared.” Anti scoffed.

“Well…” Dark finished cleaning off the make-up and set the cloth down on the counter. “Then you can at least pretend to be.”

Anti tilted his head to the side, eyes furrowed in confusion, but didn’t say anything when he was picked up again and brought back to the bed. The two of them changed into night clothes, setting their costumes on the desk for now, and laid down together on the bed under the covers. Anti held the battery against his chest lightly, looking down at it before his eyes returned to Dark’s.

“Pretend to be scared?” Anti questioned, bringing the earlier statement back up.

“Yes, because I like doing things like this.” Dark answered, lifting a hand up to run through the side of Anti’s hair that wasn’t pressed against the pillow. “So you can at least pretend to be… for me.”

Anti let out a huff, not expecting that to be what Dark had meant, but found that it did make him feel better about it. He smiled faintly and snuggled closer to the other, the battery between them small enough not to be in the way, and felt himself start to purr softly.

“Fine.” He murmured, eyes closed. “I guess I can _pretend_ … for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist drawing art for this, I drew Anti being a cat, I even drew one of him wearing his cat make-up aaaah!  
> [meow meow drawing](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/post/178626681425/this-is-why-we-cant-have-nice-things-i-hear-my)
> 
> Btw, I've noticed that Anti’s eyes always change in the Danti cuteness series, like, it started out as mismatched blue/green but was blue in Skewed Reflection I think, and they're green now, but I kind of like the idea of them changing since Anti is referred to as a glitch and it would make sense for his eye colors to "glitch" like that; I think that's neat.


End file.
